Until the End
by DeductionWizard
Summary: Each of the characters find there's something they cannot accept or overcome and leave notes to someone significant to them as they breathe their last breaths to find peace. Triggers: mentions of drug usage and themes of suicide DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock nor do I make money from this. Sherlock is the sole property of SACD and Moftiss 6/6 chapters uploaded COMPLETED
1. Sherlock's Goodbye

John,

I'm afraid this is my note. I'm not coming back this time. This time, there is no trickery or hiding or leaving you in the dark. You believed me dead once, believe me dead again. You will have Mary and the baby and God save you, Mycroft. Make sure he reads this too, I want him to know that it is not his fault and he should not blame himself for the manner of my death. These drugs were procured easily and it did not take long for them to kill me so please do not fret. It was not painless; I will not lie to you but it wasn't as bad as you think. I've dealt with much more pain caused by drugs however and this time, I made sure it was enough to kill me before it got to be too bad. This is my note and my final good bye John. A brilliant mind eventually grows sick of being alone and after years of shutting everyone but you and Lestrade out, I finally grew lonely again. You were a great friend to me John and I shall never forget you in the afterlife. Look after the Yard, Mrs. Hudson, and Mycroft for me, will you? John Hamish Watson I suppose, if this is my last chance to say this I…

Love the High Functioning Sociopathic man you call a best friend,

William Sherlock Scott Holmes


	2. Mycroft's Farewell

My dear Gregory,

It has come to my attention that today is the one-year anniversary of Sherlock's second death. How fitting that it should be this day upon which his older brother who failed him in life shall now fail him in death. You see Gregory, I, unlike my brother, do not abhor relationships and love, I'm just more selective about who gets to see those sides of me. You were one exception of few and I want you to understand how much you truly meant to me. The thing is DI Lestrade, well I do love you even in death. Please understand this has nothing to do with you, in fact you could not have been more helpful to me. It was just my time I suppose. I am usually one for eloquent speeches but I find words failing me now. Please bury me in the same cemetery that we buried Sherlock in just one year ago but a few rows back from him and, if you're not opposed my love, use some of the money I set aside for this to buy yourself the grave plot next to mine. Be strong my darling. You've still got Scotland Yard to look after and you've got to keep an eye on John and Mary. Tell John there was nothing he could have done to save us Holmes brothers from our fates, we were doomed from the start. Please don't turn to drink Gregory, it will only make things worse. I love you Gregory, I do, but I've failed Sherlock so horribly that even this bitter metal barrel tastes better than the distinct flavor of the knowledge that I could have saved my baby brother. Do not look at my body Gregory. Bury me with a closed casket and say goodbye now. All of our houses are also in your name and Anthea will be there if you need anything. There's plenty of money and even some for your kids too, if you like. My brother always said I talked too much. I guess I've proved him right. Even in my last letter, I'm rambling. Maybe I'm trying to put off the inevitable but I know it will be today. Once again, be strong and always know there was nothing more you could have done. I love you Gregory Lestrade.

Love the fat, pompous British Government you came to love and marry,

Mycroft Holmes


	3. John's End

Dear everyone I guess,

Look I went through the stages of grief once. I watched Mycroft go through them once as well. Mycroft didn't handle it as well as I (sorry Greg) but I'm afraid this time I am not handling them either. Last time I thought it was real but I got over it. This time, I can feel that it's real. I can't feel his presence somewhere in the world like I could last time. This time it's different. And real. And I can't take it this time around. The baby was stillborn. Mary and I are divorced. Mary even admitted to being one of the snipers Moriarty had on us at the pool Sherlock. I know you'll never see this but I wanted to tell the world that I love you. As a best friend, as a brother, as a boyfriend. I'm so sorry I never gave us a chance but I've got plenty of time in the afterlife, haven't I? Greg, be sure that you hold on. Stop drinking, for me and for Mycroft who in his dying words asked you not to. Molly, good luck with Irene. As I recall, she likes a challenge. Donovan and Anderson, up yours. Mrs. Hudson, I'm sorry we didn't listen to you and take one bedroom, you called it but I'm too late and he's gone and I will be soon too. I thought about doing it in 221B but the mess of drinking poison is a little much for me to want Mrs. Hudson to have to deal with so I chose the place of Sherlock's first suicide. That's the last time I was truly me and as I watched him fall, I could feel myself shedding a layer of my soul. Greg, one last thing, make sure the headlines read: Watson to join his Sherlock in the afterlife. Mary, my ex-wife, I hope your life prospers and you never play someone as you did me. Right, I guess that's it. Hemlock and arsenic and rooftop falls hello and to all of you good bye.

John Hamish Watson

* * *

Greg folded up the note and looked up at the scene in front of him. John Watson lay face down on the pavement in front of Bart's almost exactly where Sherlock had lain six and half years earlier. It had been two months since Mycroft's passing and a year and two months since Sherlock's. Anderson and Donovan stood off to the side chattering away about what had become of the motley crew they had gotten to know over the years. Molly kneeled next to John's body and with a solemn nod confirmed to the DI that John had done exactly what was in his letter and that he was dead just after he jumped from the poison combination. Greg nodded and they loaded John's body into an ME van and as Greg reflected on everything in what had been he and Mycroft's home until two months ago, it all finally set in. He dumped out his scotch and smashed every liquor bottle in his house. He grabbed pen and paper and sat down to write.


	4. Greg and the Dominoes

Molly,

I'm not big on words, you know that as well as anyone. It's been a year since Myc's suicide. I've been writing different drafts of this letter since John's death and now I'm done. I did as Mycroft asked. I bought side by side grave plots a few rows back from Sherlock and I gave money to my kids and I set up funds for my funeral and burial and all that. I even got sober just after John reminded me in his letter about Mycroft asking me not to drink. Molly, just take care of anyone left would you? I know we're not leaving very many close people left to take care of but we're dominoes I guess. Doomed to take each other out from the start. Well uh. Myc, I'm coming for you my love. I chose our bed as my final breathing place so I could be with you one last time. The knife should pierce my heart. I've seen enough victims to know exactly where it should go. The irony is that's what it felt like to look at your note and your casket. I didn't look at your body like you asked. Only Molly saw, didn't you Molly? I'm coming Myc. Hold my hand would you? Bye Molly.

The Bumbling Drunk Who Watched Everyone Die,

Greggory (Graham if you're Sherlock) Lestrade

* * *

AN: I have had a rather busy and hectic week. I apologize for the time between chapters as I am very anxious to actually keep this story on time to a certain extent until I finish it. Thanks! -DeductionWizard


	5. Hudson's Angels

My Angels,

I am ill. Fatally actually and the doctor is surprised I've made it this long. Not even the herbals and the tea are helping anymore. I had planned to tell you all three days after Sherlock died. Of course, his death was surprising and not actually in accordance with what I had planned but you live and learn I suppose. The thing is, once Sherlock had passed, I didn't think it was a good time but his brother passed a year later when I finally thought you all might be able to handle the news of my illness. Then John died an hour before I was going to call you all over. And then Greg and I'm all alone. I haven't any tenants anymore. I couldn't keep them without Sherlock. The complaints about him had become a game and neither I nor they felt whole without him here anymore. As I write this, or rather dictate it because I'm dying and all that, I picture your sweet faces and smile knowing that I'll see them in person again soon. I'm in Bart's and I've got Molly writing as I dictate. She's a sweet girl. I wish Sherlock had given her a chance but I'm also glad he didn't because she's better off without him and he and John are so suited together. I remember Mycroft and Greg's wedding just like it was yesterday but I can't remember yesterday. You can't tell but I chuckled dears. Of course, that set off a coughing fit but I can't help it. I'm going to die. I…I can't let go of London. Who will remember Sherlock after I've gone? Sherlock? I can feel your presence. Help an old woman leave her body will you?

The nurse leapt up and clicked off the monitor. She heard a soft thank you beside her and cried as she smoothed the elderly woman's hair from her face. She folded up the letter and slipped it into an envelope like the sweet caretaker had asked. Molly Hooper's twin Jennifer would be here later to collect the letter to bring to the graves. Molly lived in Wales and was engaged. Had been gone since Greg had passed. Elizabeth shook her head and lightly patted Mrs. Hudson's hand before stepping out of the room to tell the doctor of her passing. The time on her watch said 8:35pm on a rainy November evening.


	6. Stamford's Memory

A/N: I decided upon rereading the chapter "Mary's Admission" that I hated it. Honestly that was probably the worst chapter of the story and I wonder what time of night I wrote that. Not at a time for clear thinking I guess. So anyway, here's taking the story a slightly different direction. Feedback on any chapter is appreciated. (If you want me to re-upload that chapter, I still have it and can if I get enough requests.) I didn't forget about this story, I promise.

John,

Ever since I introduced you to Sherlock, I knew you were going to do crazy things. I didn't think suicide would be one of them. For either of you. But I get it. I really do. I think. I don't know much behind the stories of your deaths other than what the papers said but you can't always believe them. I suppose you would know that better than most John. I hope you two found each other in the afterlife if there is one. Your brother and that Detective Inspector he married are both dead too, Sherlock. Suicide as well. John, your family took it kind of hard and Harry is near death from alcoholism. Molly sits and stares at the wall unmoving half the time. The baby didn't live and Mary, well Mary turned her back on everything. Admitted to being Moriarty's sister and being a sniper trained on Sherlock at some pool or other. She even admitted to stealing John from you Holmes. Ah anyway, that's just sort of what has been going on here since you all left in case the contents of this letter find any of you somehow. Sleep well in Heaven the lot of you. I know none of you were awful enough to be burned by God above.

Bye,

Stamford

A now older and weathered Stamford sealed the envelope with a wet rag and pulled on his coat to begin his journey to the cemetery where all his old friends and their families are now buried. He sighed as he stepped out into the cool air and trudged to the tube. Once sat on the train, he reminisced on his past with Watson and meeting his friend's family and introducing him to the maniacal genius Sherlock.

John smiled as he read the letter to his lover and extended family. Lestrade held Mycroft's hand as John read the letter aloud. Suddenly, Sherlock appeared over his shoulder and tenderly kissed his cheek. He whispered something in John's ear and the elder Holmes and his husband watched as John turned pink and tears rushed down his cheeks. He whispered the same words to the couple watching as if in awe that he had heard those words directed at him by William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

"I have found Heaven in you."


End file.
